


Black Cats Crossing Paths

by CptnRuski



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Animal Transformation, Braden is a Dork, Cats, Falling In Love, Hearing Things You Aren't Supposed to Hear, Kind of First Time Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Michal is confused, Self Revelations, Sex, Witch Meddling, deep emotional conversations, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: Michal gets turned into a cat by a witch because apparently sarcasm isn't the most effective tool for flattery.





	Black Cats Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Michal Neuvirth looks like a cat.  
> That's literally it, that's why I wrote this.  
> I'm proud of my life decisions.  
> (Thank you MoldyLemons for being my awesome beta!!!)

Michal realized he’d fucked up when his limbs started to feel tingly and numb. Thinking back, he really shouldn’t have pushed his luck with a witch, no less acted so aloof and asshole-ish as he did. The witch had not been pleased when he’d made some sarcastic comment about her observance of him looking like a cat, and had given him a wicked smile as she’d… apologized. After sitting down for a tarot card reading, she’d brought him out some tea. Michal, completely forgetting the accepting food or consumables from a witch could prove problematic, downed the cup in just a few minutes. When the witch had returned she’d burst out laughing, asking if he’d forgotten his mother’s warnings of accepting gifts from a witch. His limbs started to tingle as she spoke about him needing to learn how to respect others, and appreciate the niceties he was shown.

 

“Understand my dear, this is a _learning_ experience.” She sighed, “To turn back, well, you’ll turn back when you’ve learned your lesson, alright?”

 

“Turn back?” Michal choked, his throat suddenly tight and his head light and fuzzy.

Suddenly, the room seemed to grow around him and his joints started to ache. Popping and creaking noises came from his body, something that _should_ have hurt, but only left him with a full body ache not unlike the ache that came after a good workout on the ice.

 

The witch made a soft and surprised sound and Michal looked up, seeing the middle aged woman making some… goo goo eyes at him?

 

“Aww, aren’t you the _cutest_ little kitty cat now!” She squealed excitedly.

 

Cat?

 

Michal looked down to see that, instead of hands, he had two fluffy paws.

 

Paws.

 

He had paws.

 

_Holy fuck._

 

Michal tried to yell at the woman in protest, but all that came out was a yowling noise. The Witch giggled as she pulled a mirror out of thin air and placed it in front of Michal.

The Czech gave a startled meow as he stared at the visage before him.

 

No longer was he the tall, broad goaltender who’d just won a Calder Cup, but a little black cat with white fluffy paws and… _did he have eyebrows?_

 

 _‘What have you done to me?’_ Michal thought in distress, pawing at the mirror, unsure of what to do.

“I’ve turned you into an itty bitty kitty cat.” The Witch rolled her eyes, “Trust me, you’ll thank me when this is over.”

 

And suddenly, Michal was on the street.

 

Like literally in the street.

 

_Oh fuck was that a car?_

 

Horns blared around him, and Michal panicked. He had no idea were he was, but all his instincts were screaming at him to run. And so he did.

 

He ran as fast as his little legs could take him, his balance still slightly off and feeling a bit ill as well. However, he continued to run.

 

The streets of Hershey usually weren’t that difficult to navigate, but when Michal finally stopped, too out of breath to continue, he looked up to see he had no idea where he was. A heavy dread pitted in Michal’s stomach as he looked around at all the unfamiliar houses in the area.

 

A soft nervous meow escaped from him when he decided to wander around. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d be able to find the rink. If he could find the rink, maybe he could find someone to help him. So Michal trotted down the street before remembering that the Giant Center was down the highway, and he had no idea how much ground he could cover when he was this tiny. Michal’s eyes softened in fear at the idea of not being able to get help, he didn’t want to be a cat forever!

 

Cars and people passed him by in the streets as he walked, but no one stopped to look at the little feline, all too used to the strays that ran around the town. Michal ran up to one person who looked a bit like Bourque, but was unfortunately and decidedly, not him.

 

Michal wandered around the town of Hershey for what seemed like forever until he literally ran into a street sign in his daze. Shaking his head, he looked up and froze.

He knew this street.

 

This was a street someone lived on! Someone he knew!

 

Michal bolted down the sidewalk, checking all the house numbers as he ran, until he got to a little town house about halfway down the road. He quickly jumped up the steps and made himself comfortable on the front porch, eventually someone would find him. Right?

 

Worry creeped into Michal’s bones as he saw dark clouds beginning to cover the sky. He’d been sitting on the house porch for _ages_ and yet no one had come outside. He considered running for the garage, but seeing as it was closed, he’d have no shelter if the rain began. So Michal did the only thing that he believed he could. He started meowing and meowing at the top of his little lungs. It almost sounded like crying to the Czech, but he kept at it. Someone _had_ to find him.

 

Just minutes after he’d begun to cry out for help, he heard the door rustle and unlock. Michal hopped back to avoid the big door and looked up to see the shaggy head of auburn hair and a pair of worried hazel eyes that belonged to his backup goaltender, Braden.

 

Michal stopped meowing for a moment as he looked the Canadian man dead in the eye. Braden frowned as he looked at Michal, and the older man- er- cat, wondered if he figured out it was Michal. Suddenly, Braden’s face softened and he made a soft cooing noise.

 

“Oh my goodness, what do we have here?” Braden murmured softly, bending down and holding a hand out to Michal.

 

Michal glared at Braden’s hand and then glared straight into his eyes, but Braden offered a soft smile as he inched his hand closer. It took Michal much too long to figure out Braden wanted to him to sniff the hand.

 

Swallowing what little dignity the witch had left him with, he bunted his head up against Braden’s hand, much to the delight of the younger goalie. Braden quickly began to scratch Michal’s head, which wasn’t a terrible feeling, but it was _weird._

When thunder began to rumble in the distance Braden frowned.

 

“Do you have anywhere to stay little guy?” He asked softly, scratching underneath Michal’s chin.

 

Michal tried to shake his head, and Braden stared at the cat in disbelief.

 

“You’re a smart cat aren’t you?”

 

 _‘I’m not a cat.’_ Michal moaned internally.

 

“Do you want to come inside? The storm is going to be nasty tonight and I don’t know who you belong to.”

 

Michal took that as an invitation and pranced into Braden’s home, much to the excitement of the Canadian.

 

“I need to make a phone call really quick to see if anyone’s reported you missing ok?” Braden explained to Michal as he picked up his cellphone and the phone book.

Michal watched carefully as Braden flipped through the yellow pages and smiled when he found what he was looking for.

 

“Hi yes, this is Braden over by-” He began, “Oh yes, the Bears goalie that’s me.”

Michal listened as Braden explained how he’d found a ‘little tuxedo looking cat’ wandering around outside his home. After answering a few questions about what Michal looked like, Braden frowned.

 

“So there aren’t many tuxedo cats in the area?” Braden asked, his voice soft and concerned, “I mean he’s got to have a family looking for him? He looks like an indoor cat, he’s groomed and clean and everything!”

 

Silence.

 

“You’re the only vet in the area, so I guess I called to see if you knew who he belonged to.” Braden frowned, “But you guys have no idea?”

Michal looked up at Braden from the floor, kind of shocked the younger man would put in all this effort for a little cat.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll keep him here then, no hurt taking in a stray I guess.” Braden sighed, “Thanks for the help though, just wanted to see if anyone was looking for him.”

 

When Braden hung up he gave a smile to Michal,

 

“I guess you’re gonna be staying with me little dude.”

 

After putting some blankets up on the couch and literally tucking Michal into them, Braden announced he was going out to buy some cat things. Michal sighed internally as we watched the gung-ho goalie run off with his keys and wallet to head to the store, leaving Michal alone.

 

The Czech wiggled out of the blankets the moment Braden was gone, they were getting a bit warm, and meandered over to the counter. Michal knew cats could jump pretty high, and wondered if he could get to where he’d seen a notepad and pencil earlier. So, after actually taking a moment to feel out how his hind legs worked, Michal tried to jump up.

 

He made it about half way up before landing on the floor in a very _not_ graceful manner.

 

Michal kept trying to jump, getting a bit higher each time before finally, he hooked his paws on the edge and managed to scramble his way up. His tail swished happily behind him at the accomplishment, but he stopped when he saw the pencil.

 

How the _fuck_ was he going to maneuver the writing utensil without thumbs?

 

Michal tried and failed for about 10 minutes to write _something_ to let Braden know it was him down, before giving up. He’d have to find another way to tell Braden who he was.

 

Michal plopped down on the counter in defeat and lazed there until Braden returned with more cat related items than the Czech could believe _existed._

 

“I think I went kinda overkill.” Braden laughed at Michal as he set the things down.

Michal spied the cat food container disdainfully, remembering that pet food was usually nasty looking pellets, but when Braden opened it to pour some in a bowl he’d bought, Michal’s stomach growled.

 

“Oh man, you sound hungry.” Braden laughed as he placed the bowl next to Michal, “Eat up, I’ll get you some water as soon as I set all this stuff up.”

 

Braden immediately went about putting what looked like cat furniture and a litter box together while Michal stared at the strange looking food in his bowl. When his stomach rumbled again, Michal decided he’d eaten worse in his life and tentatively took a bite of the cat food. It didn’t taste _horrible_ but it certainly wasn’t great. Michal hoped he’d be human again soon if just for eating purposes.

 

As he ate, he watched as Braden carefully finished assembling his hoard of cat furniture.

 

“I hope this is good for you.” Braden chuckled as he moved the cat tree next to the couch, “You need to know where I put your cat box though…”

 

Braden walked away with the litter box for a few minutes before returning and frowning at Michal.

 

“Oh please don’t scratch me.” Braden mumbled as he moved closer to Michal.

 

Michal cocked his head in confusion before Braden scooped him up, drawing a startled meow from the Czech, “Fuck ok- it’s ok, it’s ok.”

 

Michal struggled for a moment before listening as Braden tried to calm him down. He didn’t really want to hurt the younger man, but he didn’t know how he felt about being carried around. After a moment, Michal decided to just deal with it and let Braden shift him around in his arms.

 

“Whew, alright,” Braden smiled as he walked through a hallway and over to the laundry room, putting Michal down next to where he’d set up the cat box, “well you know where this is now so, please don’t make a mess on any of the floors.”

 

Michal stared up at him, trying to emulate his _‘really?’_ look.

 

Braden laughed at Michal for a moment,

“You know, you look a lot like my friend Neuvy. You’ve got the eyebrows and everything!”

 

 _‘Well that’s because I am genius.’_ Michal mumbled in his head.

 

“He gets so mad when people think he looks like a cat.” Braden continued, “I think he was going to Europe soon, maybe you’ll get to meet him when he comes back.”

 

_‘And yet I’m sitting in your arms and not home.’_

 

The rest of the day passed slowly. Michal had taken to lounging on the couch while Braden went about doing little chores to keep the house tidy. When the storm began to really pick up later in the evening, Michal found himself shaking. It was so _loud._ He didn’t like it one bit. When Braden finally sat down on the couch to relax, Michal had absentmindedly snuggled up to Braden’s side. He didn’t know why he’d done it, but the Canadian was giving off a welcoming, protective vibe. It made Michal feel much more comfortable with the loud thunder.

 

“Hm,” Braden hummed as he started to pet Michal again, “You don’t like storms much do you, little guy?”

 

 _‘I have a name asshole.’_ Michal glared at him.

 

“It’s alright, you’re in here and I won’t let the thunder and rain hurt you.”

 

_‘Gee, thanks.’_

 

“Well, I guess I can’t keep calling you little guy.” Braden interrupted his own train of thought, “I think you need a name.”

 

 _‘Oh trust me, I already have one.’_ Michal groaned.

 

“Well… I definitely can’t name a cat after Neuvy, he’d fucking murder me.” Braden chuckled, “But I think… wait!”

 

Michal didn’t like the excited tone he had.

 

“Mittens! You’ve got little mittens on your paws!” Braden chattered, his eyes wide in excitement, “How about that Mr. Mittens?”

 

 _‘Oh my fucking god. No! My name is Michal not Mr. Fucking Mittens! What the actual_ fuck _Braden?’_

 

“Oh my god, it’s adorable just like you.” Braden smiled as he pulled Michal into his lap, “Though… you could be a Miss Mittens?”

 

_‘I assure you Braden, I am in fact a man.’_

 

“But… I think I’m just going to assume you’re a dude cat and hope for the best.” Braden shrugged as he scratched Michal’s ears softly, “Do you like that Mr. Mittens?”

 

 _‘No I absolutely fucking don’t.’_ Michal would’ve groaned exasperatedly if he could.

“Aw you’re such a cute little cat.” Braden grinned, “Man, my mom and sister would love you…”

 

Michal’s ears perked as he noticed Braden’s face fall.

 

“Oh I uh… I guess I can’t really leave you alone just yet.” Braden mused softly, “It’s ok, I can wait to go home for a few weeks, I’ve gotta take care of you and make sure you’re healthy and happy, yeah?”

 

Michal frowned, why would Braden postpone a trip home for a _cat._

 

“It’s getting late…” Braden murmured as he watched the glowing numbers of the clock, “Would you like to come upstairs and sleep there? Does that sound good?”

 

Michal had no idea what to feel, and merely yelped when Braden picked him up again.

 

“You know, for such a tiny cat, you sure do weigh a lot.” Braden observed as he gave Michal’s stomach a scratch.

 

The younger goalie carried him up the multiple flights of stairs and into Braden’s room. Michal had never been upstairs to the third floor before, parties that Braden held were usually contained to the first and second floors. Braden’s room was a soft grey color with a few goalie sticks hung on the wall and family photos. The bed was big and fluffy looking, covered in simple navy blue blankets. Braden set Michal down on the bed then pulled his pajamas from beneath a pillow. Michal averted his eyes as the younger man got changed even though they’d been in a locker room together for a very long time now. It just felt _wrong_ to be here when Braden was changing at home, it felt too intimate.

 

A moment later, Braden slipped into the bed and pulled out his reading glasses and a little book. Michal watched in curiosity as Braden situated the glasses on his face and cracked open the novel. Just as he was about to start reading, Michal crawled closer to the younger goalie to peer over his shoulder at what exactly he was reading.

 

“You wanna see what I’m reading?” Braden asked as he gave Michal a few pats on the head.

 

 _‘... kind of.’_ Michal sighed to himself, but it came out as a ‘ _Mrrp’_.

 

“So it’s… it’s really silly, but I’m a sucker for romance novels, especially the shitty ones.” Braden blushed a bit, “Like, the quintessential trashy romance novel type stuff.”

 

 _‘Oh my fucking god.’_ Michal couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“So uh, this one is about some like… werewolf assassins-”

 

_‘What?’_

 

“So each book in this series is a different love story, and they’re all fated mates. They run around killing rogue werewolves and try to help young confused shifters and they fall in love-”

 

 _‘Fated mates?’_ Michal was completely lost, he had no fucking idea what was even happening right that moment.

 

“And… well… it’s just? Nice to see all these guys get their happy endings you know?” Braden laughed softly, “Guess it’s kind of what I want too… I’m just living vicariously through assassin werewolves. Which is completely ridiculous when I say it out loud but… I hope some man loves me as much as all these characters love each other one day.”

 

Wait.

 

Hold the fuck up.

 

‘ _Braden’s_ gay _?’_ Michal had to do a double take, now legitimately not believing what he was hearing.

 

“Huh…” Braden looked up, not at anything in particular just… staring into space, “I’ve… never really said that out loud before. I guess I didn’t want to admit it to myself…”

 

Michal just continued to stare at Braden in disbelief. He just _came out_ to Michal, but he _didn’t know._ He felt horrible, like he shouldn’t be hearing what was being said. Braden would’ve come out to him in time… _right?_ He hoped Braden trusted him that much. They _were_ fairly close friends… weren’t they?

 

“Hm, you still look a bit upset,” Braden frowned, “Maybe reading out loud to you will help? My voice seemed to help earlier.”

 

 _‘You really don’t need to read your gay werewolf book to me.’_ Just as Michal thought that, however, a loud strike of thunder crashed overhead sending Michal into a shaking fit.

 

“Aw, Mittens, c’mere boy,” Braden smiled sadly and pulled Michal in close, “Ok so, where was I- Oh! Here! Ok so…”

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Michal woke up early the next morning. Rain was softly _pitter pattering_ against the windows still, but it wasn’t nearly as violent as the night before. A soft ‘ _mrrp_ ’ escaped from him as he stretched himself out, but found himself a tad stuck. During the night, Braden must’ve moved because Michal was pulled tightly to Braden’s chest like a stuffed animal.

 

The younger man was still deep in sleep, his eyes closed gently, and his lips parted just barely. He looked completely relaxed and peaceful. Michal admitted to himself that Braden did look very nice, but he wasn’t big on this ‘being trapped’ thing.

 

Slowly, Michal started to wiggle around a bit. He’d seen cats do it easily before, there was no reason why he wouldn’t be able to escape Braden’s hold. Of course, Michal should’ve realized that, being as he wasn’t a cat, this shit would be hard. After a few minutes of struggling, Michal gave up. Braden had him in a-

 

A soft groan came from the younger man and he slowly turned himself over, freeing Michal in the process. The Czech gave a sigh of relief and immediately hopped up to stretch his body out. Working the kinks out of his back and shoulders was much easier now than when he was human, so far the only perk of being stuck in a cat’s body.

 

When Michal finished up stretching out he noticed that Braden had woken up as well. It was still early and he had no business being awake, and yet, there he was, smiling at Michal with the dopiest grin he’d ever seen on the fairly dopey boy.

 

“G’morning Mr. Mittens,” Braden’s voice was rough and groggy sounding from sleep, “Did you sleep well?”

 

Apart from his annoyance at the name Braden had chosen for him, Michal found himself thinking that he actually has slept well. He slowly walked up to Braden to rub his forehead against the younger man’s arm to hopefully convey that he had.

 

“I guess you did then.” Braden breathed out softly, “It’s super early isn’t it. I haven’t been sleeping well recently Mr. Mittens, I’m always up too early for my own good.”

 

Michal frowned at Braden’s words. The younger man _had_ seemed tired recently, he hoped it was nothing too bad.

 

“You see, I’m kind of worried,” Braden sighed, “My friend Michal who I told you about had kind of gone radio silent recently. I really hope he’s alright and that he made it home safely.”

 

 _‘Oh.’_ Michal’s heart sank. He really didn’t have any way to communicate that he _was_ Michal and that he _was_ alright did he?

 

“I guess it’s no use worrying about it. He’s probably catching up with his family and friends back in the Czech Republic, maybe even a girlfriend.” Braden’s tone strained a bit over the last bit, but Michal couldn’t pinpoint why, “How about we get some breakfast, yeah?”

 

Michal then followed Braden down the stairs and hopped up onto the counter his bowl had been placed on. The bowl was quickly filled by Braden before he went about pulling bacon out of the fridge and firing up the stove. Michal felt himself salivating at the smell of the bacon on the frying pan. The pellets in the food dish looked like garbage in comparison to the breakfast meat sizzling on the stove.

 

 _‘I wonder if I can convince him to give me one slice’_ Michal thought, his eyes darting between the food pellets and the bacon.

 

Then.

 

Then Michal had an idea.

 

He’d already been feeling some insatiable urge to knock things off the counter and… well... the food bowl _was_ metal. Michal started to bat his paws against the little bowl, pushing it to the edge of the counter. Braden heard the food shaking and spun around with a frown.

 

“Mr. Mittens? What’re you doing?” Braden asked, arching an eyebrow at him quizzically.

 

Michal made direct eye contact with his backup goalie.

 

And knocked that shit off the counter.

 

“ _Mr. Mittens!_ ” Braden gasped as the food bowl clattered to the ground, food pellets spilling _everywhere._

 

Michal watched as Braden knelt down to try and clean up the mess, then lept to the opposite counter. While Braden was distracted, the Czech quickly fished a piece of bacon from the pan and made off with it, hiding in the little alcove of the cat furniture.

 

“Mittens!” Braden cried out in surprise, “You little _asshole_!”

 

Michal purred happily as he munched on the bacon, exceedingly pleased with the chaos he’d caused. He and Braden liked to play pranks on one another, maybe pranks would make the Canadian realize that ‘Mittens’ was really Michal.

 

Braden appeared outside the cat cando a moment later and peered inside. He looked annoyed for a moment before he burst into laughter,

 

“You know, that cat food doesn’t look too appealing to me either. You’re a smart cat aren’t you Mr. Mittens?”

 

 _‘I’m Michal you oblivious dumbass.’_ Michal rolled his eyes at the younger man before continuing to devour the bacon.

 

It was delicious.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Michal had napped for most of that day, suddenly feeling lazy and full. Braden had bought him one of those nice cat water bubblers that kept the water fresh and had put it near the kitty condo much to Michal’s surprise and joy. The Czech had also taken a liking to the small dark alcoves in the cat furniture, so he’d emerge to drink some water then climb back in to nap.

 

Michal finally emerged from his lazy, sleepy state when Braden turned on the television. That particular day had sped by, judging by the sun now falling in the sky. Michal couldn’t even recall when the rain had stopped.

 

“Did you have a nice day Mr. Mittens?” Braden asked softly as he lifted Michal into his lap.

 

Michal was still a bit groggy from sleep, so he let Braden cuddle him. Besides, Braden was warm and gave him good scritches.

 

“Remember my friend Michal I keep talking about?” Braden asked as he looked back up at the screen, “They’re playing reruns of our Calder Cup run.”

 

Michal looked up at the screen to see himself backstopping the Bears. The Czech smiled internally as he watched the game, he’d felt great that night.

 

“He’s a very good goalie.” Braden smiled as the game continued, “I look up to him a lot.”

 

Michal gave a soft ‘ _mrow?’_ at the younger man’s words. Braden looked up to him?

 

“He’s just got a great style and he’s been so consistent lately.” Braden hummed, “Oh and he’s so nice Mr. Mittens, one of the nicest men I’ve ever met.”

 

Michal cocked his head at that. He hadn’t remembered being _super_ nice to Braden, just… friendly. The way friends _should_ act he guessed.

 

“And he’s just…” Braden looked totally moony eyed as he spoke, “Mittens he’s so _wonderful._ He’s so funny and cute, and his accent is adorable.”

 

Michal was now openly staring at Braden in disbelief. It had only been a day since Braden had explained he was gay, but now-

 

“Mr. Mittens, did you know that I _love_ Michal Neuvirth?” Braden sighed whimsically, a soft smile spreading on his face, “He’s the best goaltender in the _whole_ AHL!”

 

Michal was completely dumbstruck. He had no idea what to feel nor what to think. Sure, maybe his backup was just exaggerating things for him, he was talking in his ‘baby cat’ voice but…

 

Did Braden like him… like _that?_

 

“I don’t even have words to describe how amazing he is Mr. Mittens.” Braden breathed out, his face falling a bit, “I wanted to kiss him so badly when we won the Calder, but… but I guess staying quiet was the safest option, huh?”

 

Michal was having trouble processing what was happening. Braden wanted to _kiss_ him the night they’d won the AHL Championship. Braden wanted _him_.

 

“I wish I knew how to tell him Mr. Mittens.” Braden interrupted Michal’s train of thought, “I don’t even know if he _likes_ guys. It’d be just my luck to fall in love with a straight man wouldn’t it?”

 

Oh god.

 

Braden was _in love_ with him.

 

“I wish life was as easy as my romance novels Mr. Mittens,” Braden smiled sadly, “then maybe, just _maybe,_ there’d be a chance that Michal would love me back.”

 

_‘Holy fucking shit.’_

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Michal couldn’t process literally anything else that night. All he could think about was the auburn haired goalie who had just declared his love for Michal. He’d legitimately admitted that he _loved_ Michal.

 

Michal was freaking the _fuck_ out.

 

Never _ever_ had Michal entertained the notion of romantic relationships with men in his life. Sure, when he was in juniors he’d done his… sexual exploration using the internet and it’s copious amounts of porn and sure he’d gotten _off_ to gay porn, but now… Michal had absolutely, _positively,_ no idea what to do.

 

His backup goaltender was _in love with him._ How the fuck was he supposed to deal with _this?_

 

Michal’s head started to hurt as he tried to piece together what the actual _fuck_ his life had become.

 

Braden had disappeared a while back, having decided to retire up to his room after cooking some simple pasta dish for dinner, leaving Michal alone with his thoughts. He’d seemed sad when Michal hadn’t wanted to go upstairs just yet, but told the Czech he’d leave his door open. What had surprised Michal the most, was that when Braden had given him that sad expression… Michal had felt sad too.

 

As he sat there on the couch, alone in the dark, Michal wondered what he’d done to Braden for the younger goalie to say such things about him. He had no idea what he’d done for the younger man to feel the way he did for the Czech. Sure, Michal had helped Braden on the ice work a few times, and even housed him before it was clear he wasn’t going back to the Carolinas but… Michal just had no idea about _anything_ anymore.

 

When finally the moon was high in the sky, Michal felt himself beginning to tire. He slowly climbed the stairs to Braden’s room, much too sleepy to move at any pace faster than a walk. There was a soft light emanating from behind the cracked open door when Michal got to the top stair. If Michal could frown, he would have because he’d thought Braden would be asleep by now.

 

Softly, Michal padded to the door and looked through it before jumping back immediately as a soft, unusual noise came from the room. Michal took a moment before looking back inside, his curiosity getting the better of him. His eyes widened the moment he poked his head through the door and he froze.

 

Braden was kneeling with his back towards the door, his body bare and- oh- _oh god._

 

Michal’s entire little body ran hot as he saw Braden sink down onto what looked like some sort of dildo, a soft moan leaving the auburn haired man as he moved. Braden’s head was thrown back, with one hand on the toy, and another undoubtedly on his cock. His body was flushed red, a sheen of sweat running down his back, and Michal could see the muscles working hard beneath the younger man’s skin.

 

“O-Oh fuck-” Braden gasped out, the hand not on the toy reaching for something among the sheets, “m-more, need- oh _fuck-”_

 

Michal saw a little black remote looking thing in Braden’s hand and felt his jaw drop slightly. Carefully, Braden pushed a button on the device and dropped to his hands and knees, a loud moan tearing from his throat. A soft buzzing noise accompanied Braden’s sounds of pleasure, and Michal would’ve been bright red if he hadn’t been stuck in the body of a cat.

 

Michal watched in absolute fascination as Braden worked himself up more and more, getting louder and louder with each passing moment. Michal had always thought that all the men in those gay porn videos were faking moans during sex, but Braden… holy _fuck_ did he seem to be enjoying it.

 

“O-oh god, _fuck!_ _M-Michal_ ,” Braden whimpered, his voice completely wrecked and his hands speeding up, “p-please- oh god _please I wanna come!”_

 

Michal’s mouth seemed to run dry as Braden choked out his name. The Canadian _wanted_ Michal and the Czech was awestruck as Braden moaned his name over and over. All of a sudden Braden’s voice ratcheted up at _least_ an octave and his entire body _shuddered_ as he sobbed through an orgasm. Michal’s name fell from Braden’s lips over and over- Fuck Michal needed to leave- and yet…

 

Braden flopped over bonelessly, his hair stuck to his face, his lips red like he’d been biting them, and his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.  Michal watched as Braden gingerly pulled the vibrator out, a strangled groan leaving his lips as he did so. He set the toy down before the auburn haired goalie held up one of his hands to look at it. Michal swallowed roughly he realized it was the hand covered in come, and Braden licked it clean before standing up and taking the toy into the ensuite bathroom.

 

Michal still couldn’t find the strength to move and was frozen until Braden returned to the bed, now dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and a Bears shirt with… Michal’s name and number emblazoned on the back. It looked soft and worn, like Braden had owned it for a _long_ time. Some part of Michal thought it was very sweet and-

 

“Mr. Mittens?” Braden called and Michal looked up to see a pair of hazel eyes gazing at him softly.

 

Michal still couldn’t move and Braden slowly got off the bed and walked towards him. In a swift, gentle movement, Braden swept Michal up and into his arms, cooing softly to the little cat. Braden quickly got settled in his bed, still holding Michal close and petting him softly. He didn’t speak, but he smiled and hummed quietly as he played with Michal’s soft fur. Eventually Braden’s hand slowed and slowed until Michal realized he’d fallen asleep.

 

Michal looked up to Braden’s sleeping face and saw the same peaceful expression from the night before. Braden looked so serene as he slept and Michal couldn’t help but think he really did look beautiful. Michal sighed a soft _‘mrrp’_ as he thought of what Braden was doing for him. He’d taken his life and put it on hold for the sake of a _cat._ He’d already known Braden was a bit… different than the rest of the guys on the team. He was smart and incredibly caring, he was always making sure everyone else was taken care of and happy before thinking of himself. He’d been the one to plan parties for birthdays and other special occasions but… Michal couldn’t think of the last time his backup done something for himself. As Michal looked back on his friendship with Braden recently, it suddenly hit him. All the jokes, the hang outs, the time spent together… That had been Braden trying to drop a hint-

 

Michal shook the thoughts from his head, he had more important things to worry about than relationships. He needed to get out of this... cat body before he was stuck in it forever. Oh god what if he was stuck as a cat _forever?_ Michal gave a soft, worried meow before letting himself drift off, he needed rest if he was going to figure out how to get Braden to realize who he was, even if that meant losing his friend in the process.

 

God Michal didn’t want to lose Braden.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Michal woke up to a fairly cold bed. It seemed that Braden had already gotten up by the time Michal awoke, leaving the Czech alone in his room.

 

After stretching out, Michal trotted down to the kitchen were Braden was eating a stack of delicious looking pancakes. Michal’s mouth watered as he looked at them, when Braden had been crashing at his place, he’d made those pancakes at _least_ once a week. They were one of Michal’s favorite foods. The Czech whined softly as he jumped right next to Braden’s plate, only for the Canadian to bar him from stealing any.

 

“I know you want the people food, but I’m almost positive pancakes and maple syrup aren’t good for kitties.” Braden laughed softly, “But, I know you don’t like the dry cat food, would you like me to pick up some canned food today? Maybe you’d like a car ride? Wait, do cats like car rides?”

 

Michal batted at Braden’s hand excitedly, the way to the pet store in town required them to drive by Michal’s house. Maybe, just maybe if Michal pointed out his home…

 

“I think I’ll take that as a yes,” Braden chuckled, “... Ok, now don’t think I’m weird Mr. Mittens, but I bought you a harness and leash…”

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

About an hour later, Braden and Michal were in the car headed to the pet store. Michal was vigilantly watching the streets, knowing the turn to his road was coming soon and he had to be ready. Braden had turned on some hipster sounding radio station as they drove and was softly singing along as they turned to Michal’s street. The moment he did, Michal started meowing as loudly as he could.

 

“Uh, you good there Mr. Mittens?” Braden frowned, turning to the Czech.

 

Michal started meowing more as they passed his house, batting the window with a paw as he saw it.

 

“Mr. Mitt- That… Mr. Mittens, that’s Michal’s house.” Braden murmured as he pulled over in front of the townhouse.

 

Michal kept meowing ad pointing to it.

 

“Oh my god!” Braden laughed in surprise, “You must be Michal’s cat! I had no idea he’d adopted one!”

 

 _‘Braden Holtby you absolute dumbfuck!’_ Michal screamed in his head, _‘How the fuck- I don’t understand?’_

 

“I’ll have to call him or text him and let him know I found you Mr. Mittens.” Braden chuckled as he shifted the car back into gear and drove them the rest of the way to the pet store.

 

Michal… was not a fan of being walked on a leash to say the least. It was awkward and restricting. Of course, all the store ladies were fawning over Braden who was ‘walking his cat’ and commenting on how cute ‘Mr. Mittens’ was. Michal was pretty sure if he could figure out how to furball, he’d do it now.

 

Braden picked Michal up after a little walking and after picking out some different cat foods, when suddenly, he got distracted by the collar aisle. Michal had a _terrible_ feeling about that.

 

“Do you think Michal would like it if I returned you with a fun new collar?” Braden asked with a grin as he looked at the many cat collars the store had to offer, “Oh they have little bowties. I’m not really a bowtie guy myself, but a lot of people can definitely rock them y’know?”

 

Michal was pretty sure is he could cease to exist, he’d also be trying to do that right now.

 

Braden settled on a red bowtie collar he figured would be fun,

 

“It’s a bow, so it’s like receiving a present right?”

 

It was honestly pretty sound reasoning and Michal… well… the collar _was_ kind of fun.

 

On the way home, Michal sat resigned in the passenger seat. He really, truly had no idea how to explain to Braden that he was stuck like this. Even throughout the day, he went about the motions Braden wanted to involve him in and honestly? Michal found himself having fun.

 

He enjoyed chasing the laser pointer and chasing the crinkly balls and trying to catch the feather dangle toy Braden had gotten for him. Michal let Braden brush him and pamper him and snuggle with him because it all made Braden so happy. The Czech was practically glowing with joy by the end of the day when Braden finally tucked the two of them into bed. Braden had just pulled out his silly werewolf book when he turned and smiled at Michal.

  
“Y’know… it’s nice having someone to chat with around the house.” Braden mused, “It’s always so lonely when the guys aren’t here, and it’s nice to get things off your chest.”

 

 _‘You’ve been smiling more than when I saw you over the season.’_ Michal hummed to himself.

 

“I wish it was this easy to talk to the guys about.” Braden sighed, “It’s hard, being in the closet you know? I know most of the guys won’t care, but what if someone _does?”_

 

 _‘No one could ever hate you.’_ Michal wished he could talk to the younger man, he had to reassure him, had to make sure he knew it was alright.

 

“I wish I could… I wish I could just _tell_ Michal.” Braden’s voice wavered a bit, as if he were trying to keep from crying.

 

Michal meowed in worry as Braden wiped his eyes dry quickly, not allowing those tears to fall.

 

“I think I’ll be alright Mr. Mittens, I just… I guess I’ll keep quiet.” Braden huffed sadly, “Maybe one day I’ll be brave enough to tell Michal, I just hope he won’t hate me if I do.”

 

_‘Nothing you could do could make me hate you.’_

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next few days passed slowly. Braden still played with Michal every day, not tiring of their activities even once. The Canadian was so happy to have something in the house with him to interact with and surprisingly, Michal was enjoying it too.

 

Michal was getting used to the attention too. All the pets, the toys, the kindness made him feel light and happy. Braden always made sure he was taken care of, changing the water in his bubbler daily, trying every different kind of cat food to see which ones Michal liked, and just… caring for him. The Czech was definitely not used to having things done for him, having others care for him, and it was a bit strange. However, everytime Michal hopped near Braden for scratches or to play, the auburn haired goalie’s eyes lit up, and his smile warmed the Czech to his very core. Even the constant calls for ‘Mr. Mittens’ were starting to grow on him, it _was_ a pretty cute name for a cat.

 

As Michal lounged on the kitty condo while Braden was making dinner, the older man felt himself longing to be human again. He wanted to _help_ Braden cook dinners and bake desserts, he wanted to help around the house and return the care and kindness Braden had showed him, but he couldn’t. Of course, the Czech still feared being stuck as a cat forever, but watching as Braden carefully prepared food for himself and then for ‘Mr. Mittens’ Michal felt his heart melt a bit.

 

Braden’s need to help and care for things ran deeply, this Michal already knew. Even though he hadn’t really _let_ Braden look after him at the beginning of the week, he was finally beginning to grow comfortable with someone helping and watching over him.

 

As dinner was served and Braden made sure Michal was happy and good, Michal found himself lost in thought. If he had to spend the rest of his life as a cat, he’d be happy to stay Braden’s cat.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Michal blinked awake slowly just as the sun was rising and filtering in through the window. The night before, Braden had carried him up to bed again, and had snuggled him all night just like a stuffed animal. Braden’s arms felt a bit different this morning, but they were still snuggly around him. It felt nice. Well, nice in comparison to the deep ache that for some reason had settled in his bones.

 

As Michal began to shift, Braden started to stir as well. Michal smiled as he watched Braden’s beautiful hazel eyes open, and the Canadian smiled back at him, reaching to-

 

“What the-” Braden rubbed his eyes and reopened them, “ _MICHAL WHAT THE FUCK?_ ”

 

“Uh-” Michal stammered out, looking down to see legs, specifically his, tangled with Braden’s in the sheets, “Fuck, um- ok so-”

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAT?” Braden yelled as he tried to scramble away from Michal on the bed, pulling the sheets close to cover himself as he’d opted to sleep without a shirt that night.

 

“Ok, so I obviously have a lot of explaining to do-” Michal quickly blurt out, trying to get some damage control done.

 

“ _WHERE THE FUCK IS MR. MITTENS?”_

 

“BRADEN!” Michal shouted over him finally.

 

Braden stared up at him, his eyes wide and brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“This is going to sound crazy, but… I _was_ Mr. Mittens.” Michal explained slowly.

 

“Bull-fucking-shit,” Braden scowled, “how in the _fuck-?”_

 

“It’s- it’s complicated alright?” Michal continued softly, “But long story short, I pissed off one of the witches in town and she turned me into a cat until I ‘learned my lesson’.”

 

“You… pissed off… a witch?” Braden frowned.

 

“Yeah.” Michal nodded, “I know it sounds crazy, but yeah.”

 

“... Do you remember everything you heard as a cat? Or did?” Braden asked after a moment, his voice timid and small.

 

“Braden...” Michal’s face softened in sympathy and he reached out to his backup. He couldn’t stand the sad look on the younger man’s face.

 

“ _Oh.”_ Braden gasped quietly, “ _Oh god- Michal I-”_

 

“Braden, please don’t be mad- you told me all those things- you didn’t know who I was- really it’s all alright-” Michal stammered, not really sure of what to say.

 

Braden in the meantime was just staring down, unable to meet Michal’s eyes.

 

“Braden?” Michal asked softly, reaching out and placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

 

“I told you all those things…” Braden whispered, Michal noticing his eyes were beginning to water a bit.

 

“I know Bray, really it’s alright-” Michal tried to calm the younger man down.

 

“Michal I’m- I’m sorry, holy _fuck-”_ Braden shook his head, trying to move further away.

 

“Braden you don’t have to be sorry.” Michal frowned as he finally managed to get his hand on Braden’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

 

“Michal…” Braden was crying as he looked at Michal’s hand, “I- I shouldn’t have told you- I’m sorry-”

 

“Braden, please you don’t have to cry.” Michal frowned, his face falling sympathetically, “Please, it’s alright.”

 

“But it _isn’t.”_ Braden insisted, “I told you I- that I-”

 

Michal felt horrible as he watched Braden fall apart. He looked so distressed and upset. Michal’s heart ached for the younger man and he hated that this was the reaction Braden was having. How was he going to reassure Braden that it was alright? That Michal had feelings for him too?

 

_Wait._

 

Michal froze up as his mind focused on that word.

 

_Feelings._

 

Michal hadn’t even noticed the fondness for Braden that had crept up on him. All through the week, all the wonderful and kind things Braden had done for him had just… The younger man had put his entire _life_ on hold for him. He’d wanted to protect Michal and keep him safe and Michal _wanted_ that to continue. He _wanted_ to keep waking up next to Braden, he wanted those early morning snuggles, he wanted to listen to Braden read his silly romance novels, he… he wanted Braden too.

 

It certainly wasn’t love, at least not yet, but Michal _wanted_ that closeness, that _intimacy_ with Braden.

 

“Braden…” Michal whispered softly, moving closer to the distraught goalie, “Braden please, it’s alright.”

 

“But-” Braden protested.

 

“Braden, I promise it’s alright.” Michal repeated and suddenly he felt an innate, powerful need to kiss the younger man.

 

Michal had never been good with words, always fumbling over English and it’s stupid grammatical words, but this… Actions he could do. Actions he could communicate with. Actions could show Braden that he cared too.

 

Braden stared at him with wide eyes as he thought of what to do. He really did have beautiful eyes. They were gentle and full of that same warm energy that seemed to radiate off of Braden almost always. Michal couldn’t resist staring into them, taking Braden’s face in his hand, and wiping the tears from the younger man’s eyes.

 

“Tell me if this isn’t ok with you.” Michal whispered, earning a confused look from Braden, but the Czech didn’t think twice before pressing his lips softly to the Canadian’s.

 

Braden gave a surprised gasp as Michal kissed him and the Czech smiled as he pressed in just a little more to the younger goalie. A hand slowly found its way to Michal’s hip, gripping it gently as the darker haired man slid his tongue against the younger’s lips. Braden’s lips were soft and warm. There was a tang of salt there from his tears, but as Michal moved his lips slowly against Braden’s, the saltiness faded away. A moment later Michal pulled back to see Braden blushing with his mouth opened just slightly, his eyes betraying the surprise the younger man was feeling.

 

“Was that alright?” Michal asked softly.

 

“Y-you… you kissed me.” Braden observed, his voice faltering and Michal knew the younger man wasn’t entirely comprehending what had just happened.

 

“Yeah, I did.” Michal smiled softly, his entire body thrumming with adrenaline and warmth and excitement.

 

“ _Michal_.” Braden gasped his mouth trying to work over more words, but nothing was coming out.

 

“Braden,” Michal laughed quietly at the dumbfounded expression on Braden’s face, “are you alright there?”

 

“I- I- I-” Braden stammered, shaking his head a bit, “I don’t know?”

 

“It’s alright, I kinda surprised myself there too.” Michal blushed, suddenly feeling very shy, “But um, I kind of… well you said all those things earlier in the week and just… I mean you’re a great guy and you’re caring and I- um… I’m not good with this whole ‘feelings’ thing but uh…”

 

“Feelings are a pain in the ass aren’t they?” Braden chuckled softly.

 

“Yeah, they are.” Michal laughed back, “But… I liked this week? I liked being- being cared for- I mean obviously I can take care of myself food wise and stuff but um… well, I liked being… cared for emotionally… by you.”

 

“Oh.” Braden, “Y-you… didn’t mind me-”

 

“I enjoyed you talking to me and cuddling with me and sleeping with me.” Michal whispered, his voice shaking nervously, “You confided in me, you _trusted_ me and it… it felt nice. I mean… if I had to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you… there are worse things in the world, yeah?”

 

“Y-you… you care about me too?” Braden asked.

 

“I wasn’t able to admit to myself how much I cared about you until this week.” Michal explained, “And I do Braden, I really, _really_ care about you too.”

 

Michal watched as a smile stretched across Braden’s face. His eyes lit up in joy as he suddenly threw himself at Michal, wrapping the older man into a tight bear hug.

 

“I’ve spent so long thinking you’d- you’d never-” Braden sputtered.

 

“I know.” Michal hummed, “I… I’ve never felt this strongly about another person before. I think I was too afraid to _let_ myself care, but you… you are wonderful and just so beautiful. I have no idea why I was so _blind_ to it until this week.”

 

“And to think I thought you were straight.” Braden giggled.

 

“I think I thought I was too.” Michal offered an apologetic grin.

 

“Michal, can I kiss you?” Braden suddenly asked.

 

“O-of course you can.” Michal blushed, warming up as Braden reached up and gently caressed his cheek.

 

Braden flashed an incredibly bright smile at Michal before surging forwards excitedly. Michal gasped at the force at which Braden came into him, quickly rolling the older man onto his back and climbing atop him.

 

The Canadian was gentle and overwhelming all at the same time. He was immediately everywhere. He was all around Michal, surrounding him, caging him in and the Czech didn’t hate it. It felt _wonderful._ Braden’s tongue slid deftly into Michal’s mouth, slowly sliding against the older man’s own as his hands travelled down the-

 

“Braden?” Michal pulled back quickly, immediately running hot and feeling an embarrassed rush creep up his spine.

 

“Hm?” Braden asked softly.

 

“Am… am I naked?” Michal asked.

 

“... Yes.” Braden offered a shy smile.

 

“Oh.” Michal nodded, “Um, that’s… that’s great.”

 

“Certainly makes things easier-” Braden started before cutting himself off.

 

“Easier?” Michal tried to cock his brow like Braden liked to when he was being playful.

 

“Well uh… I mean… if you _want_ we- we could- um-” Braden went bright red as he spoke.

 

“Braden Holtby, are you propositioning me?” Michal tried to act suave and flirtatious, but knew his voice was wobbling too much to get the desired effect.

 

“I mean… I can be if you want it?” Braden offered a goofy smile.

 

“... I’ve… I've never gone to bed with another man.” Michal stammered softly, “I… But I think I’d like to with you.”

 

“You’re sure?” Braden questioned, taking Michal’s hand in his, “We absolutely do not have to right now.”

 

“I… earlier this week you were…” Michal stammered, “I accidentally saw you…”

 

Braden’s lips pressed into a line as his eyes went wide, the embarrassed expression looking a bit ridiculous on him.

 

“Sorry for… uh… watching.” Michal frowned.

 

“No, no it’s alright.” Braden stuttered, “It’s uh- with the vibe and everything?”

 

“Yeah.” Michal swallowed.

 

“That’s… um… wow ok.” Braden breathed, “In going to take it you’ve never really… put anything… y’know…”

 

“You’d be correct in that assumption.” Michal nodded.

 

“Alright well, it’s… not something you can really dive right into.” Braden explained softly, gently stroking along the sensitive skin of Michal’s side, “I can still take the reigns and what not, but if you wanted me to… well… top, we’d need to work you up to that. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“That’s- that’s alright.” Michal nodded, “But… I’ve been so worked up over watching you, you’re so beautiful Braden.”

 

“And you are gorgeous Michal.” Braden smiled softly, “You like foreplay? Or are you a straight down to business guy?”

 

“Who the hell doesn’t like foreplay?” Michal chuckled as Braden started grinding down against him, “Also, you’ve got way too many clothes on.”

 

“Easy fix.” Braden grinned, sitting back and pulling his sleep shorts off with ease.

 

Michal stared in awe at the man before him. He’d been slightly more concerned with Braden’s emotional state to really take note of the younger man’s physique before and… well... A warm rush coursed through Michal’s stomach as he dragged his eyes slowly down Braden’s body. He had definitely bulked up from the past season, strong muscles still evident under his skin even if he’d been off the ice for a while. His chest was dusted with a fine covering of hair, just lighter than the auburn locks falling into his eyes, his arms were toned, yet almost gentle looking, his thighs were powerful, as a goalie’s should be, and his legs were honestly all around lovely in Michal’s eyes.

 

“You liking what you see?” Braden gave a knowing smirk as he leaned over Michal, his hands planting themselves beside the Czech’s head.

 

“Very much.” Michal purred, a grin sneaking onto his face as he reached up and pulled Braden even further down to him.

 

Braden gave a soft laugh at the older man’s antics before pressing his lips firmly to Michal’s. His hands slid up down to Michal’s shoulders and gently moved down his torso. The Czech whined softly as Braden’s fingers grazed his nipples, causing Braden to pull back and sit up a bit to look down at Michal’s chest.

 

“You sensitive here?” Braden asked quietly, running his thumb in a tight circle over one rosy bud.

 

“A- a bit.” Michal breathed out, his eyes sliding closed as he _felt_ himself starting to get hard, “Fuck, Braden-”

 

“Y’know,” Braden sighed in a breathy tone as he pinched both of Michal’s nipples roughly, “you are absolutely gorgeous.”

 

Michal gave a shaky, strangled moan at the harsh treatment of his chest and Braden smiled apologetically at him.

 

“Too much?” He asked, carefully continuing to run his thumbs over the sensitive skin.

 

“It’s a- a lot.” Michal nodded, keening and arching off the bed slightly.

 

“Alright.” Braden smiled, giving Michal a quick peck on the lips before moving his mouth to the older man’s neck.

 

He softly pressed a line of kisses along Michal’s jawline. He stopped for a moment beneath the Czech’s ear to gently lave his tongue at the soft skin there. Michal could feel Braden smile against his skin as the Canadian drew more soft wines from him, eventually sucking down against the skin hard enough that Michal knew there’d be a mark left.

 

Braden continued to kiss and leave marks all along Michal’s neck. During the season Michal would have protested, but even then he wouldn’t have been too mad at the little love bites. The Czech had no idea what was coming over him, but just the _idea_ of Braden marking him up sent a rush of arousal through his body. When Braden finally pulled off Michal’s neck, the Czech immediately pulled him back down to him. He crashed their lips together as he rocked his hips up into Braden, pushing his hard, leaking cock into Braden’s thigh.

 

“What? Are you in a rush or something?” Braden chuckled, grabbing Michal’s hips and pushing them down easily.

 

“When the _fuck_ did you get so strong?” Michal muttered to himself.

 

“You need to settle down,” Braden shook his head, “you’ll get yourself too worked up.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Michal rolled his eyes.

 

“When I get you to actually bottom, it can be an issue,” Braden shrugged, “but just calm yourself down alright? We’ll get there eventually.”

 

“But I want-” Michal frowned.

 

“Neuvy…” Braden murmured, pressing a kiss to Michal’s forehead, “c’mon, apart from getting to the fun stuff, I’ve still gotta prep and stuff.”

 

Michal felt his body temperature spike at those words. He had forgotten about the whole prep thing, even if it was probably the most important thing in regards to what they were doing.

 

“C- could we get on with it though?” Michal asked softly.

 

“Are you really anxious about it?” Braden’s face softened in sympathy.

 

“I… yeah.” Michal admitted, turning his eyes away from the Canadian.

 

“Oh Michal,” Braden cooed, pressing yet another soft kiss to Michal’s lips, “are you alright with just jumping into it?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Michal stuttered as he realized he was shaking a bit.

 

“Michal we absolutely don’t have to do this-” Braden frowned.

 

“I want to.” Michal interrupted him, “I really, _really_ , want to.”

 

“You’re positive?” Braden questioned, his face tight with worry.

 

“ _Please Braden.”_ Michal moaned.

 

“Ok.” Braden nodded, then reached over to the bedside table drawer.

 

A moment later he was pulling the bottle of lube towards him. Michal watched in curiosity as Braden poured it into his fingers and reached around himself. Braden’s eyes fluttered and a soft groan escaped from him as Michal saw his arm begin to work.

 

“Br- Braden that’s-” Michal swallowed roughly.

 

“It’s a bit easier since I’ve already been doing this lately.” Braden chuckled out, his voice catching on a few words.

 

“You look gorgeous.” Michal whispered as he sat up, running his own hands up Braden’s torso before focusing his eyes on the Canadian’s cock.

 

Michal had no idea why he hadn’t paid much attention to it before, though he had been very caught up in the moment. The younger man was bigger than Michal, longer and thicker, and the Czech was very curious to know how it would _feel._

 

“You alright there?” Braden grunted as he worked.

 

“Y-yeah…” Michal breathed, “How’s it feel when… when it goes in?”

 

“Are you asking me what it’s like to have something up my ass?” Braden had to still his hand as he burst out laughing.

 

 _“Braden!”_ Michal whined in embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry it’s just-” Braden shook his head, “You are absolutely _adorable_ Michal.”

 

“You keep saying these ridiculous things.” Michal rolled his eyes before leaning tentatively reaching out and grazing his hand against Braden’s cock.

 

“Michal,” Braden sighed, “You can- you can touch me it’s alright.”

 

Michal took a moment before nodding and shyly wrapping his hand around Braden. He was warm and so very hard. It felt… nice in Michal’s hands. It was definitely different, but definitely nice. After a moment of just holding Braden, Michal stroked his hand up the shaft.

 

The Canadian moaned softly and pushed into Michal’s hand more. His sounds spurred the Czech to draw more of them out, and soon Michal was pumping the younger man’s cock steadily. However, just as Michal was getting really into it, Braden stopped him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Michal asked, afraid he’d messed something up.

 

“D-don’t wanna come too soon.” Braden grit out, “Just- fuck ok- ok, condoms in the drawer.”

 

Michal’s eyes widened as he nodded and scrambled to get a condom. He managed to get it fairly fast and he tore it open without hesitation. The older man felt even hotter than before under Braden’s piercing gaze, his hand shaking slightly as he rolled the condom on. Michal shivered at the touch to his largely ignored cock and Braden smiled.

 

“You want me to slick you up?” Braden asked softly, “Or well… can I?”

 

“Go ahead.” Michal nodded, feeling a bit more comfortable than he’d been a few minutes before.

 

Braden was quick with his work. He drizzled enough over his hands to coat Michal, and gently rubbed the Czech’s condom-clad-cock down with the slick substance. Within moments Braden was positioning himself above Michal, and with a deep breath, he started to sink down.

 

Michal moaned loudly the moment the head of his cock was inside the younger man. It was so tight and warm. Braden gave a strained looking smile at the noise before letting a whine out himself. The younger man took his time lowering himself down and Michal watched helplessly as his shaft disappeared into Braden.

 

When Braden was finally fully seated on Michal, he took another deep breath as if to center himself. The look on his face wasn’t unlike his game time face, but there was a softness to it. That softness wasn’t something Michal was very well acquainted with, but he knew enough about it to understand that Braden was comfortable, that he was happy.

 

After a few moments of just sitting there, Braden rolled his hips down against Michal. Both men moaned and Michal had to fight to keep his hips on the bed. Braden laughed as he repeated the motion and let his head loll back.

 

“You asked me what it felt like earlier,” Braden remembered, “It just- there’s a stretch to it. It burns a little but not bad. I’m just- fuck- I’m so full.”

 

Michal groaned at the words while Braden swiveled his hips again before rising up a bit. The Czech whined at the loss of pressure on his legs, but moaned as Braden let himself back down. Braden merely smiled as he rose up then fell down again, all staying at a relatively slow tempo.

 

Not many words were spoken between the two from then on. At some point the pair had shifted so that Michal was leaning back against the backboard, his arms on Braden’s waist, merely there to hold on for the ride. The Canadian hadn’t been kidding about knowing how to take control. He moved in ways that made Michal weak in the knees so much so, that he knew he’d probably be useless on top anyways.

 

Braden eventually picked up the pace and brought more and more loans to both his and Michal’s lips. The Czech was a mess, completely a wreck from the tight friction around his cock and the beautiful man holding him to the bed. Braden had complete control over him, there was no doubt the backup goalie knew it, and he used it to _keep_ Michal a mess beneath him.

 

Every time Braden’s hips rose or circled, Michal met them with a thrust or grind of his own. Or, he at least tried. His head was beyond light when he finally felt Braden’s hips begin to twitch. The older man brought his hands higher to Braden’s shoulders and pulled the younger man in as his moans increased in volume and number.

 

“Braden I’m- im not gonna last!” Michal shuddered as he felt his core start to burn with the need to come.

 

“Yeah?” Braden smiled as he pressed a kiss to Michal’s lips.

 

“So close.” Michal whined as he thrusted up into Braden.

 

Braden gave a low groan before speeding up his hips yet again. Soon Michal descended into an unintelligible moaning mess as Braden fought to keep his composure. It didn’t take long for Braden to start coming apart though, as when Michal felt himself grow rapidly closer, the younger man brought a hand to his cock. Quickly Braden stroked himself as he kept pace with his hips, Michal practically helpless but to sit back and enjoy the ride.

 

When Michal’s thrusts finally became erratic, Braden egged him on. The Canadian grinded down against Michal hard and fast, drawing more whimpers and whines out of The older goalie than said goalie thought he had in him. Suddenly, after a particularly rough thrust, the Czech was crashing over the edge.

 

Pleasure spread like electricity around Michal’s body, enveloping him with white hot jolts all around his body. He thrust up into Braden as he came, riding out his orgasm and wringing himself of any and all energy he could have left. Braden followed mere moments later, a loud groan tearing from his throat as his come streaked across both their stomachs.

 

When finally the aftershocks died down, Braden flopped down beside Michal and pressed a kiss to the Czech.

 

“How was that?” He asked softly.

 

“It was different.” Michal explained sheepishly as he looked at the mess they’d both made, “But I liked it.”

 

Braden positively beamed at the praise and pressed another kiss to Michal’s lips, this one softer than the rest.

 

“How’re you feeling though?” Braden asked quietly.

 

“Good.” Michal sighed, “Really good.”

 

Braden got up a moment later and returned with towels to clean the two of them up. Michal sat up and helped Braden wipe his body down before the younger man helped him wash himself down.

 

“So…” Michal murmured after they’d tossed the towels to the ground and had climbed back into bed to cuddle with one another.

 

“So?” Braden arched an eyebrow at him quizzically.

 

“Does uh… are we... um… does this mean we’re like… _a thing?”_ Michal asked nervously.

 

“Only if you want us to be together.” Braden explained with a small smile.

 

“I… yeah… yeah I think I like the sound of that.” Michal smiled back, watching as a huge smile spread across Braden’s face.

 

“And to think you’ve been a cat all week and now you’re in my bed and we’re kind of a thing.” Braden chuckled, “It’s ridiculous.”

 

“As ridiculous as your facial hair?” Michal eased.

 

“If anyone’s made bad facial hair decisions, it’s you.” Braden shot back playfully, “But seriously… you… you want this?”

 

“I want all of it Braden,” Michal smiled. “The cuddles, the kisses, the sex, but more importantly, I want all the soft stuff like cooking with you and waking up with you too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I do have one question though?” Braden blushed a bit and a nervous smile came over his face sending Michal’s stomach into worried knots.

 

“What is it?” Michal asked, his tone a bit wobbly.

 

“Can we get a cat?”

 

“Oh my god.”


End file.
